Talking is Hard
by Leoshi
Summary: Short, unplanned practice sessions that are entirely dialogue between characters. Absolutely no other detail or narrative is given. This is an experiment in dialogue, through dialogue, because dialogue in my weakness.
1. Essentials

**Note:** The following entries are exercises and experiments in order for me to practice the aspect of writing that I have struggled with for years: dialogue. None of them are planned beforehand, nor do they have any standing whatsoever with current or past projects. These are exercises in dialogue, through dialogue, because dialogue is my weakness.

* * *

"Spike!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Spike, it's horrible. I just got this letter from the Princess!"

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one? We have the original Celestia, her night-owl sister Luna, Cadance up north, then there's _you_...though I don't think you'd send a letter to yourself. Unless there's another time-travel situation going around. And finally there's the baby, Flurry, also up north. Can she write yet?"

"Wow, we have really expanded the alicorn ratio, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but if you think about it, one of them has been an accident!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my niece like that, mister!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Now, what happened?"

"Oh! Right. Letter, letter, letter... Ah. It's from Luna-"

"Aha, the night owl."

"Shush. She says there has been an urgent summons to the Buffalo Frontier, and I need to go and act as a representative of Canterlot."

"Urgent summons? From the Buffalo? Are they feuding with the settlers again?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say. Luna says she'll contact me with more information soon, but for now I need to pack for the journey."

"Hey, now that you mention it...how _did_ Luna send a letter to you? It certainly didn't go through me. I haven't tasted parchment all weekend."

"It was...delivered by owl."

"Ha!"

"Mmph!"

"Okay, okay. So what's so horrible about all this?"

"I am a Princess, and I will play my part. Still, I'm worried. The last time there was trouble involving the buffalo, an entire town was nearly flattened!"

"The last time there was trouble there, it was resolved with _pie_."

"I know, and that only makes this stranger! What could be happening over there that they need a Princess to come down and help? Ooh, where are my good saddlebags?"

"You're wearing them."

"What?"

"You grabbed them on your way here. They're on your back."

"Huh. That's it! You're coming with me!"

"Wha- hey!"

"No complaints, Spike! I need to be on the first train to the Frontier, and it's obvious I'm going to be a frazzled mess without you."

"Phah! I get that, but I can walk! You don't need to stuff me ins- whoa!"

"Make room, mister!"


	2. Distractions

**Note:** Based on my own personal experience.

* * *

"All right, young filly, that's the fourth time I've caught you staring into empty space."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Being sorry is well and good, but being distracted will not do your homework for you. Do try and stay focused."

"...Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Can...I ask you something...about you?"

"About me? Hm. Well, is it important? Because you must complete this assignment to make up for last week."

"Please?"

"Oh... _this_ is what's distracting you, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Very well. Come over here and sit with me. Now, what is on your mind?"

"Why do you never visit Momma and Dad?"

"Oh? Sweetie Belle, I thought I had explained this to you. I run an active tailoring shop and simply must meet my goals if I am to stay a success."

"But you _are_ a success. You have a shop in Canterlot, and another in Manehatten in a couple months. You never seem to need extra money, and you always have time for your friends."

"Oh, darling, it's not like that."

"I hear Momma and Dad talking sometimes."

"Talking?"

"About you. I mean, they're proud and all. We all are. But sometimes, they just mention how you never come down to our house, and then they just go quiet for a while."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah... I always mention how great of a sister you are, and how much time you make so I can visit here and play with my friends. Sometimes Dad will just blurt out how he and Momma are also busy, but I know it's not the same. Fishing and decorating always seem to stop after a certain point, you know?"

"Have...ahem. Has this been going on for long?"

"Rarity! I told you about this last winter!"

"Did you?"

"I-I'm _sure_ I did, anyway..."

"I'm terribly sorry, Sweetie Belle. You know how demanding the holiday season gets, and I am no exception. If you told me, I fear I might have missed it beneath my work load. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, and we understand _that_. You have a business to keep. Momma praised you for not going crazy last Hearth's Warming."

"Did she? Ahhaha... I may not have deserved that. Why, there was this one order..."

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Ahem. Apologies. It's a fond memory. I should tell you the story sometime."

"Can't you tell _us_?"

"Sweetie Belle..."

"You're in charge of your own franchise, and we love you. But I don't like it when Momma just gets quiet when I mention you. I don't want Dad to just sigh and grunt when I tell him what you've been up to. It's not fair, Rarity. They talk about you like you're in some far-away place, when you're just in the heart of town!"

"Sweetie, don't cry."

"Then tell me why! Do you not like visiting them? Do you hate that part of town? Did the three of you have a fight or something?"

"No! Goodness, no, nothing like that! I'm just...so very busy!"

"Not so busy...that you n-never...have time f-for your friends!"

"Hey, now! That's not fair!"

"It totally is! If A-Applejack or Princess Tw-Twilight came here, you would drop _everything_ to talk with them!"

"Sweetie Belle, please-"

"You can't tell m-me that I'm wrong!"

"I...I only meant..."

"Go on. Finish y-your thought."

"I just meant...well, I merely thought that..."

"What? Do you even know?"

"...Oh dear. You're...right."

"What?"

"You're right, Sweetie Belle. I can't tell you that you're wrong, because _I_ am the one in the wrong. I had no idea that my absence was causing so much sadness at the household."

"You can just call it _home_ , Rarity. And of course you didn't know, because you're never there."

"I just...ahh. No, no, you're right about that, too. Goodness, I've been rather disrespectful to Mother and Father...and to you."

"You st- _hic_...you still haven't answered the question, you know."

"Yes, I know. And I don't have one. Or, at least, any that I can give are just excuses."

"Oh."

"After what you've told me, I think you deserve better than that. As do they."

"Rarity? Where are you going?"

"Not far! I need to send a letter to my colleagues, to tell them I'll be taking a little family vacation."

"Really? Wait. Can you do that?"

"Well, it certainly won't be the _popular_ decision by any means. But Sassy Saddles and I agree that the season is due to slow down by this time next month, so I can risk spending a few days away from my thread and needle!"

"That's great!"

"Ah-ah! Don't celebrate too much, darling. I'm willing to do better, but I still have several shops to run. I cannot guarantee that this will be a regular thing. It will require planning, no different than when I spend time with you outside of town."

"Ugh. You went with your friends too!"

"Yes, and it was no exception."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, please understand. I am on the precipice of achieving my lifelong dream. I can't bear to let it slip away, not when I'm so close to being fully independent. Did you know that Sassy Saddles has asked for my opinion on new tailors and seamstresses?"

"No?"

"Well, it means that the Canterlot Boutique is doing so well, we can afford to hire more full-time specialists to maintain the clothing line. I hope to reach similar levels of success with the Manehatten branch by this time next year, and the same for a few more locations across Equestria. And _that_ means I won't need to work so hard to create new lines for each shop. All I would need to do is send them a drawing and a list of materials."

"Wow. That's a lot of work for just one pony."

"Well, after I find a manager for the Manehatten shop, it'll be a lot of work for _three_ ponies!"

"Heheheh!"

"Anyway, if I can just keep going strong for another few years, I plan to have entire teams doing the work for me. I still intend to continue my craft here in Ponyville, of course, and when that time comes, I'll be just as available as I was before I opened _this_ shop. Remember those days?"

"Barely. I think I was still learning to walk!"

"You had just learned. And we found a lot of hiding places thanks to your little adventures."

"I would get lost?"

"Constantly. But! That is also a story for another day."

"Awh. I want to hear it!"

"After your homework is done, Sweetie Belle."

"Okay, fine. Hey, Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"You're serious, right? You'll try to visit home more often?"

"I will. It's past time I try to talk some fashion sense into Mother again. I doubt I'll change her mind, but I know she likes the sparring!"


	3. Adrenaline

**Note:** Based on how I feel leading up to, and following, a heated argument.

* * *

"Ugh."

"There you are! I was so worried! I heard what happened."

"Of course you did."

"Are you... Is this a bad time?"

"Bad time? Really? I'm pretty sure there are only two things in the world that could make this any worse, and both of them involve fire."

"Ooh... Wow, um..."

"Just go away."

"I only wanted to...you know..."

"Talk? Look, you're a good friend, Sweetie Belle, but I have had enough of talking for one day. The last thing I want is to get mad at _you_ , too."

"I mean, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Ugh, _please_."

"You're a good friend too, Scoot. And I will probably enjoy hearing about what Diamond Tiara did to deserve that cut. You never know!"

"Please, Sweetie Belle!"

"But-"

"Please, no! I went too far today, okay? I feel so bad about losing control like that! It doesn't matter if Princess Prissy-Pants deserved it, right? I snapped, then she was on the floor, and all I saw was red. I'm _not_ proud of it."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you."

"I just... Ugh. I'll be horrible company right now. I just want to go home and sleep so this day can end."

"Okay. But, um...can I at least walk with you until we get to your house?"

"Do what you want."

"Okay."

"Well, come on. I'm sick of being stared at around here."

"Yeah. I'm right here with you, all right?"

"Whatever."


	4. Conduct

**Note:** Also based on how I feel when involved with heated arguments, this time with an edge toward pride instead of shame.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Oh! Uh, okay. Like, now?"

"Now."

"Ah'm just about to lock up the barn. Can we walk an' talk at the same time?"

"As long as we walk and talk now."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you're more fired up than Granny's stove durin' pie day. _Nnnguh!_ C'mon, then, speak your mind."

"You've heard about what Big Mac had to go through at the market today, right?"

"Ah, that. Yup, Ah heard. Nasty business, that."

"Nasty business? He tore the leg off that table like it was a twig! The poor stall worker looked like he would have a panic attack!"

"From what Ah hear, it wa'nt any more than he deserved."

"Yeah, I know, the pony at the stall was being rude."

"Insultin' mah brother about his choice in words goes just a mite past _rude_ , Twilight."

"I get it, okay? The guy was being mean, and Big Macintosh reacted. But now the whole town is talking about it."

"Let 'em."

"The whole town is talking to _me_ , Applejack."

"And what are...hold up a tick. _Hn-gah!_ Whew, that harness digs a little deeper every day. Ah'm gonna get scars at this rate. What're they sayin'?"

"They're divided, actually. Some are saying that Big Mac was justified in scaring the worker, but some others are crying foul. They're saying they will stop buying from you and your orchard if this is how your family responds to a little teasing."

" _Teasin'_ , is it, Twilight? Callin' mah brother-"

"Their words, not mine!"

"Callin' him names enough times that he feels like he needs to fight back? That what _they_ are sayin'? They think this is just some schoolyard squabble?"

"Hey now, don't get all-"

"Nuh-uh, Twilight. You wanted to talk. You don't _get_ to tell me to be quiet."

"Ah..."

"These stallions ain't young anymore, Twilight. They're grown, they have jobs and needs, and each of 'em are smart enough to know what their choices might lead to. Mah brother tried bein' nice. He tried bein' firm. Then he tried bein' scary. Guess which one finally got the out-of-towner to stop gabbin'?"

"Applejack, just-"

"And then there's him! Some touring salespony, having the nerve to set up a stall here and call _us_ wrong! Ah betchya all the bits in mah pillowcase that he knew exactly what he was doin' when he started to insult Big Mac. Probably thinks that just because he's from some fancy city, he gets to hold himself above the rest of us. Now, we Apples, we don't care what ponies think about us in other towns. But they got another thing comin' if they choose to waltz into _our_ home and start callin' us names to our faces!"

"Okay, okay! I'm guessing Big Mac feels the same way?"

"You kiddin'? He had a smile on his lips when he told me about it. He was proud of what he'd done."

"A lot of ponies still think he took it too far."

"He didn't _take_ anythin' anywhere, Twilight, he _stopped_ it."

"Stopped it by breaking someone else's hard work."

"Someone else who was insultin' _our_ hard work."

"Ugh. I had forgotten how stubborn you can be."

"Stubborn? Twilight, now don't make me get mad at you, too."

"But you are, Applejack. You're not even trying to hear the other side of things."

"Mah brother was victimized and harassed. He was insulted, his apple stall was insulted, and Ah reckon his family - _my_ family - was insulted right along with 'im! We _are_ the other side, Twilight. Right now, it's _your_ job to hear both. Don't call it stubborn."

"And what about the ponies who saw this happen? The ones who say they won't give you their business unless Big Mac apologizes?"

"Pfft, they must have forgotten how little he talks."

"Applejack! This is going to make a bad image for buyers in other towns!"

"What're they gonna do, stop eatin'? If they want to quit buyin' from our stalls and carts, fine. Let 'em. That's the thing about selling food, Twilight: there is _always_ a buyer. Ah won't run outta demand anytime soon. An' soon enough, those ponies who think that Ah rely on their money will come back around, because they get hungry too. An' we'll sell 'em our food, 'cause it's the kind of family we are."

"Right now, all anypony is talking about is how the largest in the family is an angry monster prone to outbursts."

"Well, then, maybe Big Mac ought'a pay them a visit too."

"You'd just be proving them right."

"It was a joke, Twilight. He ain't gonna go around bustin' up any homes. He's not that kinda stallion, he's a gentle soul."

"Not today, he wasn't."

"Today, he was pushed. You got wings now, Twilight, so maybe you won't understand this, but if you're bein' pushed toward the edge of a cliff, you can either let yourself fall over or push back and keep standin'. Sure, a few ponies might have their feelings hurt, but at least none of it was serious."

"The salespony thinks it was serious."

"Good. Then he'll think twice the next time he decides to call mah brother a dumb baby who can't talk."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Heard enough of our side yet? 'Cause Ah can keep goin'."

"I think I have heard enough. I'll talk to everypony on your behalf-"

"Hey, if they want to hear mah side, they can come up here just like you did."

"Trust me, it's probably better if they hear it from me."

"You ain't gonna leave out some of what Ah said, are you?"

"Applejack, if I just quote what you've told me, it'll make things harder."

"What, for you?"

"You."

"Don't worry about me, Twilight."

"You're one of my best friends. I worry."

"Well, then don't worry about _this_. It ain't the first time it's happened. The Apple Family has had roots here in Ponyville longer'n you have."

"That's true. I'm still going to try and smooth things over, but I don't think I can completely fix this."

"About that. Sorry you're bein' bothered with this, Twi'. It wa'nt meant to be your problem."

"Just part of being a Princess, I suppose."


	5. Diet

**Note:** Inspired by personal experience with being ignored, as well as conversations with family members a few years ago.

* * *

"You got my message earlier, didn't you?"

"Hm? Oh, that, yeah. Was a little confused by it, to be honest..."

"It's okay! It's just something I want to try, something to hold each of us accountable by the other."

"Hold us accountable?"

"Yeah. Something to keep us on the right track for once."

"It's not like we're unhealthy or anything."

"No, no...but we could always be better, you know?"

"Oh, this should be good. All right, hit me."

"That's the spirit! Okay, so I was spending a little time to draw it all out for us. And we don't _have_ to go with a chart or a graph or anything if we don't have to. But we can definitely use something to keep track of us."

"Is that...you know, necessary?"

"Kind of, yes. We've gone this long without tracking our intake, and as a result I think we're just eating too much."

"And tracking our meals is gonna solve it?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"That's not what... I don't know, it just seems silly to me. Am I gonna have to come down here and fill in a box each time I grab a snack?"

"It'd actually be a little line for a list, and...yeah! The food item, the intake, and a rolling estimate of how much we've eaten throughout the day, week, and month if we choose to go that far."

"I don't think I like the idea of having this...list-chart held above my head each time I grab an apple."

"That's the idea, Spike. That's accountability."

"Ugh. Noting and measuring how much I eat? Can't we just try some...I don't know, some newfangled diet and follow that plan?"

"What's wrong with this plan?"

"I-it's just...nothing, really, just..."

"We've tried going on a diet a couple times before, remember? Each time, we just slid back into our old habits. Do you even know how often we ordered take-out?"

"So we order less."

"We tried that. _You_ kept visiting the bakery."

"They have good coffee!"

"Yes, they have good coffee. Is that all you get?"

"I... Most of the time..."

"See? You kept going there for snacks and meals, disregarding what you were putting in you. I mean no offense, Spike, but you've put on quite a bit of pudge in the last couple of month. Now, I think this new way will form a nice compromise. We don't have to stop eating on the go, but if we're aware of what we're putting in, we can measure it and manage it. Eat only what we need."

"Is that...such a bad thing?"

"Hm?"

"You said 'pudge' like it was a bad thing."

"Ah, w-well...yes. I mean, being overweight is bad for your health. You know that."

"Hmph. I don't know about you, but I think there's a marked difference between 'pudgy' and 'overweight,' Twilight."

"That's a little beside the point-"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Don't misunderstand, Spike. We're _at risk_ of being overweight, and we really should take better care of our health."

"And this piece of paper is supposed to do that?"

"There's no need to get upset. It's an idea off which we can build, and it's supposed to _help_ us do it. We have to really want to make this work, or else we'll just fall back into the same hole like the last few times."

"Well, I don't like it."

"You haven't even let me explain it."

"What? Is there more to it than to tell everyone what I had for lunch?"

"Look, the chart is just a method to help us measure. We'd need each other to really make a dent in our habits. It's not like our friends would be seeing this; it'd just be you and me. I'd see what you had in a day and talk to you about it if you had too much. I'd expect you to do the same for me! It's cooperation."

"There it is. 'Expect.'"

"Sorry?"

"With one word, you've turned this into a task. You 'expect' me to go along with it, even if I don't want to. You want to turn it into a chore instead of a choice."

"Spike, you're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say I expect you to do the whole thing. I said-"

"Then why are you-"

"Let me-"

"Why are you talking to me like the decision has already been made? That's expectation, Twilight. That's you denying me a choice in the matter!"

"It's just an idea! I've said that, like, five times!"

"I remember saying I didn't like the idea in the first place."

"Well, what would you have us do?"

"I said that, too! Order fewer take-out meals. Try out some sorta diet. Remember?"

"I remember. I remember us trying that already, and us not following through with either. I don't want us to try something that's already failed."

"Try, try again! That's the saying, isn't it? I still prefer those ideas to this one."

"What's so bad about this one?"

"I mean, it's...ugh, it feels like eating would just become a thing _given_ to me, you know? Like I have to earn it by _not_ eating sometimes. It boils down to earning a meal by skipping one. I don't see the logic in that."

"Spike, you're letting your imagination take you to places that don't exist."

"Whatever. I still don't like it. In fact, I don't see a problem with how things are now. I mean, if the diets and junk didn't work, who's to say we needed them at all?"

" _I_ say we needed them. We need something. Something that'll work, and I really think this idea could be the one. Now, will you listen to what I have to say about it?"

"There you go again. Dismissing my opinion and sticking with your own. I've said I don't like this idea, Twilight. Stop pushing it on me."

"Please, Spike, I'll need your help to hold me accountable. And I can help you in the same way."

"I...don't...need help, Twilight."

"Why are you upset?"

"You're trying to tell me that I'm fat and that I need to announce to everyone who sees this thing how big of an eating problem I have!"

"Goodness, Spike, that's not at all what I'm trying to say! It's not about you! It's me, too! I've told you that this would be a team effort!"

"And what if I'm happy with the way I am?"

"Then...I dunno, I guess I'll have to ask myself why I wasted my time with this idea at all! If you're not interested in getting healthier, then why did I bother?"

"Good question, Twilight. Tell me, would it have helped if you asked me _if I was interested_ in the beginning?"

"You..."

"Twilight, you came up with this idea. Great. That's good. But your idea would affect me, and I don't like having decisions made _for_ me. Was it too much to ask for that little bit of respect? I might have thrown a couple ideas your way that would have shaped _this_ idea. Turned it into something I'd agree with, you know? Instead, you did all this thinking on your own, expecting - _expecting_ \- me to go along with it. You took away my right to have a choice."

"So, wait, is all this even about the idea at all? Or are you upset with me?"

"I'm...maybe."

"Huh..."

"Sorry, it's just... I've started to notice how many times I've had decisions made for me. I wanted to take more control of my own life, instead of letting those around me think I was too dumb to think for myself."

"You're not... I just thought..."

"Agh... Look, I understand your idea. I do, okay? I guess I'm just mad that you thought it was enough to just tell me that 'It's happening!' and that'd I would just go with it. It's not a bad idea, really."

"No?"

"No, it's not. I mean, I honestly still don't like it. We can have accountability through our current habits, can't we? You said you wanted a compromise..."

"Let's not worry about this for now."

"I... Twilight."

"What?"

"You did it again."

"I did wha- oh...oh, no."

"Yeah, that's...that's what I'm talking about. Dismissing my thoughts and making a choice for me. I'd like to be heard, Twilight. Just like you are."

"I'm sorry. This whole time, it just sounded like you were making this whole thing about you. In a weird way, it still is, but...it's an understandable kind of weird."

"I...I guess I can see it like that."

"Heheh. This must be what it's like to cooperate, huh? Learning what lines not to cross."

"Yeah. Though that might be a little much."

"Well...all the same, we should...I mean, I'd like for us to set this whole idea aside for now and come back to it later. When we're both ready. Because I clearly was not."

"I think I can work with that. Thank you."

"Mm-hmm. Hey, um...don't hesitate to tell me when I think for you too much, okay? You were right about how I would make choices for you, and you deserve to have your own voice."

"I will. And I'll try to be less angry about it, too."


	6. Patch

**Note:** Inspired by my recent trouble with a long-time friend who would not listen to what I had to say, and also inspired by how people will intentionally misunderstand situations in order to assign a wrong meaning.

* * *

"All right, class, that's it for today. Please remember that we have a make-up day starting at noon tomorrow. You need to show up with something to work on or you won't get any credit!"

"Give me back my Saturdays!"

"I'll see about that, Apple Bloom. Now run along! Have a great day! Sweetie Belle, would you come see me, please?"

"Huh? Uh...sure, okay! See you later, girls!"

"Goodbye, kids!"

"Everything okay, Miss Cheerilee?"

"Oh, yes, Sweetie Belle, everything is fine with me, thank you. I wanted to have a short talk with you before you left."

"Sure!"

"Good. Now, I noticed the new saddlebags you have, and the design on the side. Rarity's work, I imagine?"

"Oh, yeah! It was a birthday gift she created to make up for being out of town this week. Do you like it?"

"I like it just fine, Sweetie Belle, but I'm afraid I must...emm, raise some concerns with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, help me to understand it first. What is it that I'm seeing on this patch?"

"It's me! See, that's me giving a high-hoof in celebration of all I've managed to do since my last birthday. It's offset from my cutie mark design, too. It even feels as soft as the saddlebags themselves. Rarity told me that she used some special thread for it just for me!"

"Mm-hmm. Tell me something, is Rarity aware of the...compromising position she made you take?"

"Com-what-sizing?"

" _Compromising_ , Sweetie Belle, it means that you're not in as good a spot as you want to be."

"What, is it in a bad spot? Because my last bags were just bare..."

"Sorry, that's not what I'm saying. What I mean is that she made your design to focus a little too much on your body. I worry that your classmates see that design and get the wrong idea about what it's trying to convey."

"What? What's wrong with my body?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's not you personally. It's the patch design. You see that pose?"

"Y-yeah, it's me jumping in the air and giving a high-hoof."

"Well, to some other students, and maybe even some ponies around town, they may not see that. I'm worried that they might see something else."

"What?"

"That's actually something I can't tell you, not like this. I just wanted you to know that I had concerns about this design, and I'd like to ask that you tell your sister about those concerns."

"I don't understand. What's so bad about it?"

"I promise, if I get permission from Rarity, I'll tell you all about it. Has she left?"

"Yeah... She had to leave for Canterlot to oversee updates to her shop there. It's supposed to keep her busy until next week."

"I see. Well, then I'll send a letter to Canterlot and hope it reaches her. In the meantime, I have to ask that you use a different pair of saddlebags."

"What? Why?"

"Sweetie Belle, I can't get into the details with you, not without permission. What I can say is that the design on your bags is disruptive to the class. Perhaps you noticed how I've had to grab the attention of some of your classmates more often than usual?"

"I just thought they were spacing out."

"Well, I thought so too, until I caught them stealing glances at your bags more and more frequently. I'm trying to keep you safe from some nasty rumors that I know aren't true-"

"Rumors?"

"-but it would be much easier if you simply use a different set of saddlebags for now. Can you do that?"

"Wait, go back. What rumors? Have there been rumors?"

"I'm sorry, but again, I can't get into those details unless I have permission."

"Why not?"

"It has to do with how old you are, Sweetie Belle. The things I'm worried about are not meant to be discussed in front of fillies your age."

"Well, can't you at least help me understand? This feels so unfair!"

"All I can tell you is that it has to do with how ponies see you. For example, when I look at you, I see a very bright and cheerful young filly with a good heart and a great grasp on logic. But if, for example, a bully were to look at you, they might see a pony they can pick on without consequence."

"Then what... I mean, what..."

"The patch? It's a similar problem. You see it as a badge of what you have accomplished, and I believe that it is. But some other ponies might see it and think some very hurtful things about you. Now, again, I promise that I will tell you everything if Rarity allows me. In fact, I'd feel better if Rarity were here to help me explain. But since she's out of town until next... I'm sorry, what day did you say, again?"

"I didn't. Wednesday."

"Thank you. Until next Wednesday or Thursday, I need you to go back to your old saddlebags, or at least a pair that doesn't have a patch on them."

"But...but I like _these_ bags!"

"I know, Sweetie Belle, and I'm sorry. This is only for a little while, until I can get everything straightened out with Rarity."

"I-If you need permission, I can ask our parents! Then we wouldn't have to wait!"

"That may be, but I'd much rather speak with Rarity."

"Why? It'll be so long!"

"Aside from the fact that I want to know her side of things, I know her personally and want to talk to her as a friend about this. If your parents get involved - and if they do, then I'll just talk to them like I would with Rarity - I worry that they will not understand the situation as well as Rarity would. So, it's better that we wait for Rarity herself to be here, so we can all get the entire story at one time."

"That's not fair, Miss Cheerilee!"

"Sweetie Belle, I'm not punishing you. This is a sensitive subject that requires a...a more delicate approach."

"So I have to stop using my new saddlebags because of it?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. At least for a little while."

"But I like _these_! They were made special for me!"

"I know, Sweetie Belle, but please understand what it means to your classmates..."

"I _don't_ understand what it means to them! You won't tell me! And I don't care what it means to them, I care what it means to me!"

"Now, Sweetie Belle, you don't need to raise your voice. I haven't raised mine, have I?"

"But...b-but you're not being asked to give up something that's special to you!"

"Sweetie Belle, please sit back down."

"I d-don't want to."

"That's...fine. Stand up if it feels right to you."

"And I don't want t-to give up my new bags."

"Sweetie Belle, please. I can't make you understand, not yet. But I've promised you, remember? I've promised to tell you everything if Rarity lets me, and I've always kept my promises to my students."

"C-can't I just...I don't know, cover them with a b-blanket or something?"

"What good would that do? Ponies would be able to just move it away."

"I'd still be able to keep what's mine. What's special to me."

"You can't solve a problem by covering it up, Sweetie Belle. The answer is no."

"Oh, come on!"

"Now now, I think I'm being very reasonable, given the circumstances. All you need to do-"

"Circumstances you won't tell me about."

"That's enough, young lady."

"You're not being fair."

"Sweetie Belle, I can't tell you yet because it could land both of us in some very big trouble. It's not something to rush in to, but I can't just let you unwittingly put yourself at risk for teasing or worse, either. Please, this is very difficult for me too, and I honestly believe that this is the best solution until Rarity gets back. Trust me, I'd be happy to tell you everything, and I'm sure you would understand. You're one of the brightest students in class, after all. But the world doesn't work that way, and so I _need_ to be a little unfair right now."

"This just..."

"I know, Sweetie Belle. I know. But I need you to work with me on this until we can get everything straightened out."

"Do you...promise that I can...use them again once we all talk together?"

"I promise to try and let you. I didn't realize how important this gift was to you, and I feel very bad for asking you to do this. I'll try to reach a compromise if i can, one that'll benefit you. But until then..."

"I know, I know."

"You can stay here a little longer if you want to compose yourself."

"No, I...I-I think I just want to go to Apple Bloom's house."

"Very well. Will you be using your old saddle bags, then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, don't be sad like that. You're not in trouble."

"It still feels like I am."

"I am sorry that it came to this. If you like, I can walk you to the apple orchard. Keep you company?"

"No thank you."

"Very well. One last thing before you go?"

"Mmm?"

"You are still one of my brightest, most intelligent students, and I am very proud of all that you've accomplished. Remember that, hm?"

"...okay. Thanks, Miss Cheerilee. Good night."


	7. Resolutions

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh! Hello. Care to join me?"

"Only if you pour me a glass of whatever you've got there."

"Certainly. Tell me when."

"Is that a joke?"

"Fair point. Here you are."

"Thanks. So, to cut to the chase, why are you out here? The celebration is inside, you know."

"Yes, darling, I know. I fear I had a little too much to drink a moment ago, and I felt that the fresh air might do me good."

"Pfft, lightweight."

"Hardly! I fully intend to head back inside and show everypony how a Canterlot Elite handles her spirits."

"You're really from Ponyville. You know that, right?"

"And you're really from Cloudsdale. Why be festive with us?"

"Ah-heh, I'll be visiting family back in Clousdale next week. They know that. This week is all about my friends and how we got through another year together."

"'Got through?' Darling, it's not like it was a struggle."

"I dunno, there were a plenty of goals that I wasn't able to meet this year. Hey, got any more of this stuff?"

"Why don't you just take the bottle?"

"Sweet."

"So what do you mean? About goals."

"Mm. Well, I don't wanna sell short all the things I _have_ gotten to do. It's been a good year, really, but there were plenty of small things that I wanted to do but never did. Things like changing up the house, trying out a new weather schedule, and bringing all of you girls along for a trip to nowhere."

"That last one sounds like something we do all the time."

"Sure, but the one I wanted to do would be my treat. It's not the same if we all chip in, or if we travel on the Princess' budget."

"Aw! How thoughtful of you!"

"Psh, it's not like you girls don't deserve it. I mean, we do travel a lot, but it's always for some summit, or a function, or...or a world-ending mission, or to get crystal groceries! It's never really just to have a vacation, you know?"

"Indeed. Though I do seem to recall allowing all of you girls a chance to see a Bridleway show on _my_ budget."

"Heh! Yeah, things like that! Except, you know how that trip turned out."

"Nonetheless, it was a good trip!"

"Yeah! I wanted to give you all a good trip where we could do anything we wanted! Or, hay, do _nothing_ if we wanted. I even had a short list of locations and dates for when I saved up enough."

"You have savings?"

"Why so surprised?"

"It just doesn't seem like you, darling."

"C'mon, my dad didn't raise me to be a featherbrain!"

"Oh, dear. I meant no offense..."

"Pfft, puh- _leese_ , Rarity. You should know when I'm pulling your leg!"

" _Ahem_. Yes, well, I suppose I was simply trying to begin what I want to do for this next year."

"Heh...what? Not offend your friends?"

"No. Well, not really. It's more accurate to say that I want to be more mindful of what my friends are thinking and feeling before I say what I say, or do what I would do."

"Huh. That's an awfully specific resolution."

"Perhaps, but I fear it may be appropriate."

"How so?"

"Well...going back to the trip we took to Manehatten and the Bridleway show? You remember how that trip turned out."

"Yeah?"

"I let myself become a horrid mess because of what I wanted. That let me justify my inconsiderate attitude toward you and the girls."

"And Spike."

"And...Spike! Goodness, there I go again! I've been far too dismissive of him altogether."

"Heheh. Okay, I think I get it. Your resolution is the self-improvement shtick."

"Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it."

"Any other things you want to try?"

"Mmm, I think it may be time to re-style my mane."

"You're kidding."

"Hmm?"

"That's not... Okay, first off, that's not even a resolution, Rare. That's a wardrobe change, and you go through, like, twelve of those in a week. You're covered. Second, you've gotten this curl-loop thing down to a science! I bet it takes a super long time to get it right in the morning, so why throw all of that away for some new style?"

"Why not? I mean, there's that phrase of 'New year, new me' after all."

"Okay, but who would it be for?"

"Why, for myself, of course. I'd like to get a feel for it, once I decide what style to employ."

"Hm. All right. Well, if you change your style, then you're out of the road trip."

"Hmph! And ponies say _I_ have high standards!"

"Bahaha!"

"Hehe. Alas, that's a decision that I can make in the morning, because I'm sure that my mane will be a frightful mess after tonight."

"We could always give you a buzz cut."

"And cease to be the envy of manestylists across the realm? Perish the thought!"

"So, anything else? Any more resolutions that would change the group dynamic?"

"Oh, hardly. The rest that I have in mind are more business-oriented, and I doubt you want to hear about those."

"You'd be right!"

"What about you? I heard you mention a change to your house?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on, let's head back inside and I'll tell you and our friends at the same time. I think you all will love it!"

"Goodness, such excitement! Is that the drink talking?"

"Trust me, even a night of drinking wouldn't make this idea any less awesome."

"Very well! After you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This entry is not inspired by any one event, but rather on the _idea_ of the New Year's Resolution. I personally don't believe in resolutions, but I admire how they can inspire conversation.


	8. Details

**Talking is Hard**

 _Details_

* * *

"Twilight, I've finished with your draft. May I go over some notes with you?"

"Oh, yes! Please do! And thank you again for agreeing to help me with this."

"Happy to help, darling. Now, what would you like first: the good or the bad?"

"Oof, there's a lot of 'bad,' isn't there?"

"Hardly! In fact, many of my notes are largely my own opinions. I don't really have anything to say about the technical side of things."

"Oh yeah? Heheh, okay. In that case, let's go through the bad."

"Very well! This should not take long. Erm...here, let's start with this section. I noticed that you go into some detail on your study, which is good for this lesson. However, the way it's worded makes me feel like it's rushing ahead."

"Oh, I had taken that from one of my old flashcards. I tried to expand on it. Does it work?"

"It _works_ , but only in the sense that a water balloon would work at putting out a stove fire."

"Ouch. That's quite an analogy."

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't say it to be mean, but rather to be factual. Tossing a water balloon at a stove fire would work for the moment, but only in a small way and not enough to last. In the same way, the fire would be my questions for you. Wouldn't it be better to include _more_ detail in this passage?"

"I've thought about it, especially during earlier drafts, but I haven't been able to find a way to explain it without putting Spike to sleep."

"Twilight, you know we all love Spike to pieces, but he's hardly the target audience for this study of yours."

"Ehh, you'd be surprised. You know, it was his idea to include the pancake batter example on page two."

"Goodness, that was his? I was laughing for so long, I saw stars!"

"I know, I heard!"

"Oh, wonderful! I take back what I said, then. But still, that doesn't really help with the rushing issue here."

" _Haaa_ , you're right. Okay, do you have any ideas to slow it down?"

"Well...if this lesson were a dress, and this particular passage is a delicate pattern, then I'd try to draw more attention to it by doubling the stitching, or perhaps sewing in some translucent stones on the points of the pattern. So...perhaps include a little more to the beginning and ending?"

"Hmm, there was something I wanted to try for that first sentence. Tell me, does it have that 'hook' to catch your attention?"

"Oh? My attention was drawn in from the opening paragraph, darling. Would it be necessary to grab it again?"

"Well, if Spike's snoring was any indication..."

"Ah, yes, that's a good point, and well-made. In that case, the answer is no."

"Well, what if I wrote it like...oh, how to say it..."

"Just pretend you're reading it from the published copy, dear."

"Oh, okay. Um, I want you to picture a colt walking home from school. He's tired from a day of tests, and he's looking forward to curling up with his favorite comic book. During his walk home, he comes across a...a-a, _ugh_..."

"Twilight?"

"Sorry, I was trying to remember how it went."

"I think you're on the right track, though."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Opening with that allows me to re-engage my mind. That, in turn, lets me picture the scene you're telling me to picture. Do you think you can work that into this passage?"

"Absolutely! You know, I'm glad I asked you to proofread this for me. Spike helped a lot, but he doesn't have the same eye for detail that you do."

"It's nothing, really! I'm sure it has more to do with the fact that I was not involved in the process of writing this."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's like dresses again. When I'm creating something new, I may have all sorts of ideas for what I want. But if it's a particularly difficult job, I may gloss over some pieces in the hopes of meeting a deadline. And when that happens, I overlook something basic, like a cross-stitch or a slightly brighter shade of pink, and that means I'll need to carefully cut out that part and do it again—"

"Rarity!"

"Oh, huh?"

"You're rambling."

"Am I?"

"Rarity..."

"Ahh... _hem_. My apologies. Last week's special order for Pinkie Pie did not go according to Plan A. Or B, C, or D."

"Hahaha! Well, what were you _trying_ to say?"

"It was...ah, yes! When I'm involved in the creative process, I may go over a piece of detail so many times that I lose sight of what I wanted from it. If and when that happens, it's because I turned my focus to another part of the dress that seemed more important at the time, but ultimately was not. Because of that other part distracting me, I forgot what I wanted in the first place, and it would take some fresh eyes to see the big picture again."

"Now _that_ is something I can relate to."

"Case and point, right?"

"Right!"

"Now, of course, if you choose to open this passage with that scenario, you may need to re-write a good amount of the entire paper."

"In that case, let me do that now. That way, we won't need to—"

"Is something wrong?"

"I was...just about to say how...well, I was about to say how we wouldn't need to go over the 'good' part of your notes if the whole draft is about to change. But then I realized that would make all of the time you've spent here a wasted effort."

"Goodness! Why would you think that way?"

"Well, isn't that what it would be?"

"Twilight Sparkle, I fear you may have missed the point of my notes. Remember when I said that my notes were opinionated?"

"I thought you said that was for the bad parts?"

"I don't believe I did, darling. I meant that for _all_ of my notes."

"Oh. So..."

"So of course that means we should still go over the good, right? It is always worthwhile to see what areas are your strongest. That way, perhaps you can apply the same lessons to weaker areas, and even future jobs!"

"Wait, jobs? Are you talking about dresses again?"

"Hats, actually." 

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally inspired by Aragón's recent blog post (beware of awesome) but turned into something different, so I guess it's more like my experience with helping people with their own writing. And perhaps giant hats.


	9. Questions Fullmetal Pony

**Talking is Hard**  
 _Questions_

Note: This is meant to take place in the continuity of **Fullmetal Pony**. For this reason, this particular entry is rated **Teen**.

* * *

"Let us not dwell on ceremony. Ask your questions, please. I am ready."

" _Haagh_ , even when you allow yourself to be questioned, you command the room."

"It's what I am meant to do."

"Fine, that's...ugh. I'm sorry, Your Highness, I should not be so irritable right now."

"No, you have every right to be. You wish to be with your foal, and I am keeping you from that."

"Well, there's truth in that."

"There's more than just 'truth in it,' Cadenza. It is simply 'the truth.' Now then, please..."

"You have such a way with... Fine, I hope you won't mind if I start off small."

"Whatever you wish."

"Where are we?"

"This is a special room that my sister had created some time ago, specifically to keep our meetings private. The room itself may change from time to time due to the nature of its creation, but it is always hidden by way of the small study we passed through. If you wish to know specifics, you will need to ask her. As for where in the palace, we are beneath the south wing, in an area that has never been developed too deeply. We are surrounded on all sides by the mountain."

"Okay. And she is you sister?"

"Correct. She is my elder."

"But _you're_ the Princess."

"That's not a question, Cadenza."

"I...I know, but there's plenty of _question_ behind it, trust me."

"I do trust you. And yes, I am the Princess. That's never meant that I have been alone, or that I do not seek counsel from those who are better qualified to give it. There are things that my sister Celestia knows that I do not, and things that I entrust to her that I cannot entrust to any other."

"So that's why you need all of this secrecy? This special room?"

"Yes."

"All right, then. That leads to my big question. Why is this secrecy necessary? Why have I never heard of your sister before? And assuming what I'm about to say is true, why has no one _else_ heard of your sister?"

"I can address all of that with one answer: because we are being observed by something incredibly dangerous."

"I hope you intend to explain that...Your Highness."

"Please. Remember what I said about ceremony. While you are here, you should not hold yourself back. Speak freely, for we will."

"Sorry, it will take me some time to allow myself to do that. Being formal with you is what I'm meant to do."

"Ah, very well. The reason all of this secrecy is necessary, and the reason Celestia has been - and _must remain_ \- hidden from the public, is the same reason I have asked you to join us now. There is a great evil that is watching our every move, something that commands great respect. It has many plans for Equestria and her citizens, plans that I would sooner see fail. My sister and I meet like this to discuss whatever news we have learned, as well as to make our _own_ plans to stop this menace before the end."

"What's this menace supposed to be? Discordants, like Whiteout?"

"No, nothing so simple. I will tell you everything about it later, but only if you agree to help us."

"You're my only family. Why wouldn't I..."

"Luna would like it if you agreed."

"Sister, please-"

"She wants you to help us. It's what she's wanted for years. But she cares for you, and the things she and I are doing are very demanding, even for us. So she insists on making sure you understand the risks first. She will never forgive herself if you leap before you look."

"Well. My sister speaks the truth, even if I would have been gentler about it."

"Forgive me... You said your name was...?"

"Celestia."

"Right. Celestia. Look, since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. If it's true that you are the sister of my aunt, then I'm sure I will get to know you very well. I might even enjoy your company. But right now? All I can see when I look at you is another pony who uses that gods-forsaken science."

"I beg your pardon. Have I offended you in some way?"

"Yes. Yes, you have."

"I apologize. What have I said?"

"Oh, it's not what you said. My aunt told me that this room was made by you. It's your own design. But I doubt that you took the time to carve it out of the mountainside, right? Now, I don't believe that my aunt is a liar, which means you must have used some other method. And I'm willing to bet that it was the same method you used to make that door back there. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So you're one of _them_. You're an alchemist."

"Cadenza, please. Celestia does use alchemy - in fact, she's quite a talent with it - but it would be a grave error to simply label her an alchemist."

"Fine. But she uses it. She uses the same accursed science that gave Whiteout and his followers the power to attack the city. The same power they used to claim the lives of a half-dozen innocent ponies. The same _ritual_ that took my fiancé from me and put him in an unfeeling body!"

"And you blame me for this, young one?"

"No, of course not. But it's all I know about you. You're supposed to be my aunt, my only other family, and that's _all_ I know about you. And I have no love whatsoever for your damn science."

"I see. Luna..."

"Of course, sister. Come along, Cadenza. It's obvious now that bringing you here so soon was a mistake."

"May I still speak freely?"

"You may."

"Next time you intend to recruit me into a conspiracy, tell me about any other family I might have. _Your Highness_."

"Of course. We shall talk later."

"I want to know about her."

"You will. Privately."

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprisingly, I've been able to get into Cadance's head very easily over the last month or so. Many of my freetype and scrap sessions have been around her, or involved her motivations. This particular exchange is one version of several that I have in mind for when she finally is allowed a glimpse of the larger world around her. Naturally, she is her own character, so it's only right for her to think for herself.

In a way, this writing session is planned, but only in the sense that I've wanted to play around with this meeting scene for a long time. I've never thought about the content of the scene, which is why I've decided to put it in this collection instead of where I usually keep FMP-related sessions.

In addition, this was inspired by recent conversations I've had with family members, where I felt pressure to keep my thoughts to myself. I wanted to see what it would be like to [i]not[/i] have that kind of anxiety.


	10. Aggression

**Talking is Hard**  
 _Aggression_

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of being stepped on all the time?"

"What?"

"You. Stepped on. Ignored, exploited, and all that other junk that those friends of yours do to you so often."

"No, I know what you meant. And sure, that's weird, but when I said 'what,' I meant 'why are you talking to me?'"

"Oh, my apologies, lord dragon child. I didn't realize I was lower than you."

"Didn't you turn me into a bouncy ball when you took over Ponyville?"

"Yes, but I was corrupted by an ancient magical relic. That makes it forgivable."

" _I_ never said I forgave you."

"Your precious Twilight did."

"As much as she looks out for me, I don't need Twilight to do my thinking."

"Hmph! Could have fooled me, with how poorly they treat you all the time."

"I can't really think on their behavior when you're hardly being friendly right now. Have we even spoken to each other before?"

"No. Well, you did try to heckle me when I first came to town. But I wasn't listening."

"Obviously. I wasn't heckling, I was saying that you were wrong."

"And I remember that your dear caretaker proceeded to pull you aside and tell you to be quiet."

"Look, is there a point to this? I know you're just waiting for Starlight to finish up..."

"My point is that I'm curious."

"Could have fooled me."

"Curiosity doesn't have to mean kindness. Every magician knows that in order to find new ways to _wow_ the crowd, you need to be aggressive in your tricks."

"Aggressive...what, aggressive fireworks? Aggressive light shows?"

"'Aggressive sensory feedback' is what I like to call it. New ways to capture, enrapture, and make things grander."

"So bigger fireworks and brighter lights."

"Name one artist whose shows aren't improved by big fireworks."

"Octavia Harmony."

"Hmm. I honestly didn't expect that. Nice."

"Thank you. Are you done being curious? Because I still have to—"

"Oh, no, not nearly. All you've done is dodge and deflect, after all. So, spill. Do you ever get tired of getting stepped on all the time?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"I only promise to listen. That's _gotta_ be more than what these rubes do."

"Those are my friends. They're aren't _rubes_ , they _do_ listen, and I don't feel like telling you."

"Oh, okay then."

"You—what?"

"Okay. I'm curious, but I can't force you to talk. So I won't."

"Is this a trick?"

"Why would it be?"

"It's kinda in your name."

" _Har-har_. If I had a bit for every time I've heard that one..."

"You'll forgive me for not trusting you. Every time I've gotten involved around you, I've suffered for it."

"Oh, please. Being a ball was probably the highlight of your day."

"Yes, because in the same day, you cast out Twilight and took over Ponyville!"

"Yeeeeah, see, darling little Twilight forgave me for that. And that was a slight against her, not you."

" _Slight_ means it was accidental, you know."

"Corruption."

"Gr... You can hide behind that reason all you like. Sure, it was corruption, but don't deny what you did."

"I don't. I was still forgiven for it."

"Mm-hmm. And you're all about facts and results now, is that it?"

"Just because my show uses illusions doesn't mean I don't appreciate the power of a fact. Especially when it benefits me."

"Oh, _there_ it is! You know what? Wait here."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Starlight. I'm going to find her and beg her to keep you away from me for the rest of the day before I do something I'll regret."

"Oooh, make it something that affects Twilight! I want to see if she forgives you before or after she mistreats you!"

"STAAARRR-LLLIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" 

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted something that took that fine line between _discussion_ and _argument_ , then plucked it just to see how it shook.


End file.
